“Climate report: It's now or never”
“U.N. panel calls for urgent transition to clean energy”
Wendy Koch (USA Today).
April 2004
“All hope is lost for Antarctic glaciers”
Tracy Watson. (Special for USA TODAY)
May 2014
“Study: Earth in midst of mass extinction”
“Human population has doubled while invertebrates wither”
Doyle Rice. (USA TODAY Jul. 26, 2014)
“CLIMATE CHANGE PAST REVERSING”
Doyle Rice. (USA TODAY) Nov. 3, 2014
Often times some excuse delay by saying “better late than never”. When it comes to climate destruction later is not acceptable. The time for delay by avoiding action is long past. The path of life on Earth to extinction has no stop signs on it and no point for return. Earth's self-regulating factors now for all practical purposes are shutdown as noted in the headlines above. Most weather watchers now are becoming aware of the shrinking polar ice fields. The process-conditions that established and maintained those regulating ice fields are no longer present therefore reversing those ice fields, cannot be replicated, in or by nature alone.
Humans have caused the ice field destruction because of massive burning of heat generating carbon fuels during the last 100 years at rates way beyond normal variations that repeatedly occurred in nature. That data now is well-documented by measurements of ice core carbon dioxide captured in south polar ice-snow deposits that were examined, and viewed, in those polar ice core samples representing more than 400,000 years of accumulated layered data.
The noted headlined U.N. report is useless due to the minimal effect the proposed transition to renewal energy could produce. The report appears to be mostly political by the fact that it does not focus on the causative process of continued acceleration of carbon fuel usage.
The first step in human endeavors to remediate the life destruction now in progress must be the elimination of burning carbon fuel materials. A replacement clean fuel, hydrogen, costs significantly less, and the technology base to support its use is complete.
The merchants of those carbon based fuel materials are advertising repeatedly, at high cost-expense, with elaborate graphical theatrical disinformation presentations. Those advertisements attempt to convince large segments of the public, along with donations to politicians that support the proposed acceleration in burning of carbon base fuels. Now humans are increasing fuel use, as more supplies enter the market. In spite of the adverse aspects that burning carbon produces on the atmosphere. Those carbon fuels cost much more than hydrogen by a factor of three to one. Continued use of them, besides being economically wrong, are unsustainable, and considering the current state of climate destruction, burning those carbon fuels has produced, worldwide quantifiable damage. Humans alone caused the current degenerated climate situation, and those advocates of continued burning of carbon fuels falsely state that change away from them will cost-eliminate jobs and depress economic activity, when the facts show the opposite.
Better energy policies must be established, followed, and supported. Contrary to the false position, the merchants of those carbon based fuels take, changing to hydrogen will provide many more jobs than continuing with carbon based fuels. In the U.S.A., changing, will recover the subsidy funds now given to those producers. All citizens, consumers, now share in the payment of taxes that the carbon fuel producers now collect for profit. Correcting the accumulated climate damage now requires human action by changing to a long-term view of climate, that is, to reestablish the effects of former norms. No known natural climate processes involved have the capability to function in reverse automatically. Therefor humans must “step up to the plate” and take immediate remedial action. Humans must, utilize, take advantage of existing, unique, specialized, combinations of processes, materials, and actions. Success using, combining, building upon, well-known, separately developed technologies to build the required structures that will function, that will succeed, and stimulate, to restore earth's climate after extended time. This will provide, the function of former ice features that can in the future return to function having, been enabled, to resume a normal self-regulating control. Fifty years ago, humans did not have the tools-technology base that could allow human intervention, but now, well-developed, commercial, mostly military funded technology is available to assist, apply, to the restoration needed. Action to begin the remediation of the current state of climate destruction must begin immediately because building the equipment required will take resolve and time for construction of a world size system-structure. Widespread knowledge of this work, technology, must be distributed and made available to all organized society. Most humans must be educated, to understand the task details. “Seven generation sustainability” is a cultural, social, ecological concept that urges the current generation of humans to live sustainably. Humans must work together following guidelines of the concept for the benefit of the seventh-generation into the future. The seven-generation family concept originated with the IROQUOIS ‘Great Law of the Iroquois’. That guide teaches humans to think seven generations ahead, about 140 years into the future. They then must decide whether the decisions they make today will benefit their children seven generations into the future. Only humans, worldwide, have the abilities to, organize, fashion, build, and install, the required regulating structures to replace lost natural processes. One should expect most informed religious and educated humans to be aware of the other religious commandments that tell humans to be responsible, taking good stewardship, for care of the earth, as they would care for their own family. As they become familiar with the actions that they must personally take to help save earth and the climate from destruction they will act individually and in cooperation with others, to support efforts outlined here.
The action here is to inform humans now of the details describing the structures that are required to restore the natural balance of climate that is necessary if humans desire to stop the current rush to life extinction of all earths living creatures. Please take note that, extinction is final, and that after loss of a suitable climate that fosters a sustainable living biology that Earth will, in time, lose its atmosphere, oceans, and ultimately look like Mars that looks like it may have had water and a climate. To be certain the meaning of extinction is clear, if all humans suddenly die tomorrow, and this equipment is not installed, that Earth will soon lose all biological life forms, and in time, Earth will become a simple cold sphere of dry rock having no atmosphere and will join Mars in its lifeless orbit. It is not appropriate, here, now, in this section to elaborate details (see claims section). Experience in business has established knowledge about human behavior that exists in competitive enterprises where stealing of information like this, when done, results in project failure because the information was not adequately understood by the opportunist who attempted to benefit from the stolen technology. That undesired action blocked here protects details. As details, (See claims list) in a formal patent, that is the appropriate place, to exhibit and control use of this process.
To fund the work that must be done to generate a comprehensive work construction proposal requires the generation of funds to create the detail calculations, estimates, schedules, and costs that will be necessary for proposals to be submitted to various government's and or specialty business entities who must be players in such a huge world life preserving activity.
As of now, the political and business attitudes always focused on influencing profits ignores totally the fact of impending life extinction when the current policies reflected in burning carbon fuels disavows the damage being created by the favored carbon burning policies, always driven by profit motives, but often falsely attributed to job creation as well, and always denying fact. To have an effective influence on future policy relating to burning carbon fuels and recovering a suitable future climate, an elaborate dramatic series of publicity type advertisements must be designed and executed to format a new human consensus for the urgent requirement to pursue a better path for human endeavors based on rectifying human caused climate destruction. That task will require greater funds than detailing the technical tasks.
To address the required human directed activity that can result in a sustainable climate; many governmental, social, business, and political interests must be gathered together and presented with the vital actions that each element or group must understand to fully effect-take action, organizing, building, the elements in that group for action. Those actions are coordinated using this patent process. At this time, such cooperation is not generally recognized, accepted, or acted on. All must understand and cooperate on construction of a technical solution that will stop and reverse the current, present process, of human generated life destruction, now moving on its inevitable natural destructive path, a path that now is set in motion by human behavior.
Now humans are following the money path thinking, believing, that the good life is in the extraction, production, and burning of carbon based fuels. It is time to re think the merits of burning those fuels. The simple word used to describe crimes of violence is murder. Humans should begin to use that term when discussing climate change because it conveys the seriousness of the message that destruction of climate must stop. Taxing use of carbon fuels must happen to quantify the costs occurring. Production at full scale can be immediate when hydrogen fuel is declared-selected as the clean fuel required, desired. Hydrogen can be stripped-taken from the petroleum fuels for immediate needs. Further action, beginning with laws to curtail burning such dangerous life threatening materials now must be created promptly. Taking away the current subsidy incentives to burn carbon fuels and natural gas fuels, now present everywhere humans gather in great numbers, must happen. Hydrogen extracted by electrolysis out of water can be, must be marketed now, wherever humans live, and it is nonpolluting, burning hydrogen in the atmosphere generates only clean water, burning hydrogen does not form carbon dioxide. Hydrogen contains more energy per pound than all carbon-based fuels. When fuel costs, are compared, Hydrogen is least costly.